


Finding You Can Change

by Brumeier



Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [56]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Beauty and the Beast Fusion, Fairy Tale Curses, Falling In Love, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25148692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: LJ Comment Fic for 100 Words on the 1990s prompt:Any, any/any, Beauty and the Beast (1991)In which Steve tries to help Bucky break a magical curse, because he's learned to look beyond the mask.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Bite Sized Fic 2020 [56]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1610332
Comments: 14
Kudos: 35
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2020





	Finding You Can Change

“Can we take the mask off?” Steve asked, leaning forward with his elbows on the table.

James stared back at him, clearly disconcerted. They’d gotten rid of the heavy kohl that used to shadow his beautiful blue eyes, gotten rid of the black clothes that had been more like armor. The mask was an important next step. The biggest one.

Steve had been working up to the question for a while. James had finally started talking after weeks of stony silence, just the odd word here and there, but they were muffled by the mask that covered his face. 

It was a punishment, Steve knew. He’d explored the entirety of the manor house during his enforced stay there – his captivity had been exchanged for his mother’s, which he’d never regretted – and found a journal that had described the warlock’s punishment of James.

According to the unknown author of the journal (the handwriting was distinctly female), James had gone to the wizard looking for an edge over his enemies, a way he could keep his family safe from harm. The warlock had given him a powerful mechanical arm. It could bend steel, crush stone. In return, the warlock demanded that James kill the warlock’s archnemesis. When James refused, he was cursed into a feral existence, the memories of his old life stolen away, his very voice locked away behind a mask.

James had been hiding away in the manor house ever since, no indication of what had become of his family. Steve had been afraid in the beginning, but now he honestly wanted to help James escape his prison. The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on him.

“It’s okay if you’re not ready,” Steve said. “But I sure would like to see your face.”

James might never get the memories of his past back, but Steve wanted to help him make new ones, start a new life. One away from the solitude of the crumbling manor. Steve wanted to show James everything he’d been missing, all the simple joys there were in life if he just opened himself up to them.

“It’s okay,” Steve repeated. “We don’t have to do it today.”

James looked down for a long moment, and Steve mentally sighed. They could always try it another time, when his taciturn companion was feeling ready. But then James reached behind his head and unbuckled the mask, letting it fall to the table.

Steve was speechless. 

He’d already been a little in love with James, despite the rocky start to their acquaintance. James could go off in fits of terrifying rage sometimes, not unexpected given what had been done to him, but he never turned violent with Steve, never used his powerful metal arm to threaten or hurt him. More often, he was shy and kind and a little skittish. 

Now, seeing his face uncovered for the first time –

“You’re beautiful,” Steve whispered.

And James, the terrifying beast who could kill with one hand, ducked his head and blushed.

**Author's Note:**

>  **AN:** My muse really does like a movie fusion. ::grins:: And this one seemed fitting for Stucky, if you think of the Winter Soldier as the Beast and Bucky as the cursed Prince. If anyone was going to see beyond the facade, it was Steve. ::nods::
> 
> Title from the song [Beauty and the Beast](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OTXp1n0wv4) from the original animated film.


End file.
